Growing Apart
by Dr Who Fax
Summary: Max and Fang have been friends since childhood, but one fight tears them apart. Years later, they reunite in an emotional... I don't even know. Some mylan, some faya, background niggy, mostly fax. R&R Rated T for minor swearing. Oneshot.


**Okay! Taking a break from my other story for a bit... here's a one-shot of an AU with Fang and Max! Clique, I know, but I need to clear my head from Boarding School Memories. If you haven't, read that! Ok! This is in 3rd person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. Duurrr**

_Age 5:_

"Max, get over here!" Valencia Martinez called out to her rambunctious daughter. Anne Ride laughed, a little boy standing by her feet. He wore all black, matching his midnight black hair and obsidian eyes. He wasn't smiling, looking as serious as his father.

Max skipped over and immediately stared at the boy. "Max, this is Nicholas Ride, Mrs. Ride's son. Why don't you go play?" Max grabbed Nicholas's hand and dragged him towards to playset. She plopped down on a swing and Nicholas pushed her. Max swung higher and higher.

"Watch me, I can fly!" Max called out, and Nicholas shoved his hands in his pockets. Max let out a squeal of delight as she jumped out of the swing seat and flew through the air. Max's head caught a low branch, though, and Max's controlled fall became deadly. Nicholas's eyes widened and he ran to catch her. Unfortunately, he was only 5. Max landed hard on top of him.

_Next day:_

"Wake up, sleepy-head!" Max insisted, poking Nicholas with her finer. Her head was bandaged, but she escaped relatively unharmed. However, Nicholas had cushioned her fall. He lost his two front teeth and broke his arm and nose.

Nicholas opened his black eyes and looked over at Max. Max giggled when Nicholas opened his mouth. Frowning, Nicholas went to touch his two front teeth. Or where they should've been. Nicholas scowled and stuck his tongue out.

"You look like a vamp-vampy-vumpire!" the little girl said, smiling. "You have fangs!"

Nicholas bared the few teeth he had left and pretended to bite Max's neck. Max giggled. "I'm going to call you Fang, Nicholas is a silly name." Nicholas, now christened Fang, nodded.

"Do you ever talk?" Max demanded. Fang shrugged. "Well, will you be my best friend?" Fang smiled for the first time since Max had met him and nodded.

_Age 12:_

"Happy birthday, Max," Fang mumbled. Max smiled and accepted his gift. It was, of course, wrapped in black paper. It was Max's 12th birthday party, and her few friends were there. Fang, Iggy, and Nudge. Her cousins, Gazzy and Angel, were present, too, though Gazzy was 9 and Angel was 6. Nudge and Izzy were arguing, not a surprise. They often fought. Especially since Iggy had recently found a fascination with things that blow up.

Max opened up the small gift and found a small box. She opened it and gaped. It was a silver necklace with a pair of wings. On the back of each wing was _Fang _and _Max._ Fang helped her put it on, moving aside her long dirty blonde hair.

"My name is on the right because I'll always be your right wingman," Fang whispered in her ear. Max smiled and kissed Fang on the cheek.

"Max and Fang, sitting in a tree," Iggy teased. Gazzy pretended to barf.

"Gross!" Gazzy complained. Angel and Nudge went to talk about girly things and Gazzy and Iggy went to chat about bombs. Max and Fang went into the kitchen to grab an extra slice of cake.

"I'll never take this necklace off, as long as I live," Max promised. "I swear on out friendship." Fang nodded and they pinky-swore. Fang touched the pendant he wore around his neck to mark their friendship. It was a manly locket with a picture of him and Max laughing, hugging, smiling.

_Age 15:_

"Fang? I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Dylan Gunther-Hagen," Max said. Fang and the other boy sized each other up. Dylan was shorter, stockier than Fang, but very handsome with sweeping blonde hair and turquoise eyes. He smiled politely at Fang.

"Hi, how you doing?" Dylan wrapped an arm around Max. "So you're the great Fang, Max's best friend. Nice to finally meet you, man." Fang nodded. Max smiled at Dylan, pleased the two men in her life were getting along.

"Isn't he sweet, Fang?" Max cooed. Fang almost winced, but hid it and shrugged. Max was happy with Dylan. And Fang would support her as best he could.

_Age 18:_

"Max?" Fang's voice was shaky. Max frowned. She had just shown his the dress she would wear to prom. She had been going steady with Dylan for two years. They were the dream couple at the school. People predicted they would get married.

"What's wrong, Fang? I like this dress." Max looked down at her dress. She rarely wore dresses, and this was one of the few she approved of. It was black at the hem, it lightened to a dark red, like flames, and as it got nearer to the top, it went to orange, then yellow around the torso, and to a pale blue on the chest. It reminded Max of fire. It was beautiful, and floor-length.

Fang walked up close to her and reached towards her neck. Max stiffened, but relaxed when he just took her necklace in his hand. "What's this?" he asked.

Max smiled and touched the necklace. It had a gold chain and had half of a heart on it, silver. "Dylan got it for me for our two-year anniversary. Isn't it beautiful, Fang?"

Fang managed a small smile. "It's gorgeous, Max. But where's the other necklace? The one you swore never to take off?" He backed away, obviously trying to control his emotions.

Max's smile dropped. Her eyes flickered to her desk, where Fang's necklace was left, lazily placed on the side. Fang followed her eyes and saw the necklace. It peeked out from a pile of papers. She hadn't worn it for a few days. Fang backed out of the room.

"Fang, no, please," Max begged, sensing danger. Fang shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. "I took it off on our anniversary, that night Dylan and I..." Max trailed off, remembering when Dylan had taken off her necklace in order to kiss her neck better.

"Thirteen years, Max." Fang touched his own necklace. "Does my friendship really mean that little to you? So you can just set it aside when Dylan arrives? I waited, Max. I never went that far with any of my girlfriends, not even Lissa, though she wanted it badly. I waited two fucking years for you to leave Dylan, for you to realize I love you."

Max gasped, her eyes widening. Fang loved her?

Fang turned around. "Don't worry, Max. If you don't need me as your best friend, I don't need you either. You'll never see me again." Before Max could move, Fang was out the door.

True to his word, Fang didn't show up for prom or graduation. He moved to California. Max put back on the wing necklace and never took it off again, no matter how much Dylan complained about her not using his necklace

_Age 23:_

Max fiddled with her ring finger. It had an engagement ring on it. Dylan's. He had proposed after the'd graduated college. Max hadn't heard from Fang since that day he found out she'd lost her virginity and broken her promise.

Max sighed. She now shared an apartment with Dylan. He was at work, but Max worked as a vet and had less hours. It was about 7 P.M. Dylan told her he'd have to stay at work a few more hours to finish something up. She wasn't suspicious. Dylan was the sweetest boyfriend/fiance ever, forever faithful and loving. But that didn't mean she didn't miss having someone around.

Iggy and Nudge were dating. Max had asked them a few times about Fang, and Iggy still kept in touch, but he never told Max where Fang was, at Fang's request. Angel was now 17 and a senior in high school. Gazzy was 20 and busy with college life.

Max turned on the TV and started channel surfing. Something caught her eye on a gossip channel. It was her. Max switched back and realized the famous actress on the screen, _Maya Star, _looked almost identical to herself, besides a magenta streak in her hair. They were doing an interview with Maya.

"Yes, I _am _adopted. I have a team right now trying to track down my real parents," Maya was saying.

"On a different subject." The reporter smiled. "Is it true he popped the question?" Maya laughed and held up her hand. A beautiful engagement ring was on her ring finger. Something only someone insanely rich could afford.

"Yep! He is the best fiance ever. In fact, he's backstage now!" Maya waved to someone offscreen. The reporter looked into the camera.

"A surprise _very _special guest tonight, here's award-winning, sexiest actor of 2012, best actor of 2010, 11, and 12, Nicholas Ride!" People screamed and a very dashing man walked in.

Max did a double take. Nicholas Ride? Fang's name was Nicholas, it couldn't be...? The man onscreen gave a half smile that drove women wild. He had a trace of stubble and his black hair was fashionably messy. He had a strong jawline and a slightly crooked nose, thanks to a "childhood accident". His shining obsidian eyes made him irresistible to girls everywhere. He wore a suit and tie, both black. He looked sharp.

In five years, Fang had grown up.

The show decided to go to a commercial at that moment, but Max paused the show and rewinded it, and paused again. It was a close-up of Fang's face. But what caught Max's attention was a small chain around his neck, barely visible, and the barest hint of a silver locket.

Max's throat tightened and tears came to her eyes. Even after walking out on her and declaring their friendship over, Fang still wore the locket. He still waited. He never went too far with Maya.

Later that night, Dylan asked what was wrong with Max. She didn't answer, _couldn't _answer. Dylan let her be, but was worried. He called Iggy and Nudge and invited them over the next day, to cheer her up.

The next day, Max was quiet, and Iggy and Nudge walked into her kitchen. She was tired, having stayed up all night watching all of Fang's movies. "Max, I'm guessing you figured out what Fang does for a living?" Iggy asked, sitting across from her. Nudge sat next to her, taking her hand and rubbing it soothingly.

"I can't believe I've never realized it. I have barely touched the TV since college." Max shook her head. "They said he was the best actor of 2010-2012. And the sexiest one, too. I watched all the movies he's in. They're right, he's brilliant. But cold. I read a lot about him online. He's colder now, more closed off. I think it's because of me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Max." Nudge shook her head. "It's because of you that Fang's famous now. He's got a fiance, Maya. He has a life. You do too, Max. It's time to get over him."

"Don't you see, Nudge?" Max cried out, picking up the screenshot of Fang's necklace. According to many, many websites, Fang refused to take it off, even during movie shoots. He had several shirtless scenes were he still had on the locket. In one interview, when asked about it, Fang had said "It reminds me of someone from my past. I promised not to ever take it off, and I won't go back on my promises."

"It's Fang's signature necklace, so what?" Nudge didn't see the connection.

"It's the necklace _I _gave him. Remember, when we were 12? We swore never to take off our necklaces. We swore it on our friendship." Max let a tear slip from the corner of her eye. "But I took mine off. I took it off for a week. The week before prom. Fang found out, and I haven't heard from him since." Max let out a humorless laugh. "I suppose I am the reason he left. He told me he loved me, did you know that? The day he disappeared."

Iggy frowned. He let out a troubled sigh. "I have Fang's number. His new one. Maybe you can call him. But before you do, I want you to get cleaned up. Get dressed. Frankly, you look terrible." Max nodded and went to take a long, hot, relaxing shower. Then she put on a tight black V-neck and jeans.

"You know what, Iggy? Hold on to that phone number, I'm going out. I need to think for a bit." Max opened the door and found herself staring, once again, at herself. And once again, it was actually Maya. Maya Star. Famous actress, engaged to Fang. Standing in Max's doorway.

"What the heck?" Max asked. Without warning, Maya hugged Max tightly.

"You're my twin sister! My private investigators found you. Max, right?" Maya beamed. "I've been looking for my family for so long now."

Max stepped back, letting Maya in. Trailing Maya was Fang. Max stopped, staring at Fang. Fang looked just as surprised.

"I thought we were going to your parent's house," Fang said to shrugged easily.

"Change of plans. Max was closer. Max, I'm sure you've heard of Nicholas Ride before," Maya gushed. Max blinked.

"Of course. How are you doing, Nicholas?" Max tried to keep her voice steady. Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Not bad. Yourself, Maximum?" Fang looked around and picked up Max and Dylan's 7th anniversary photo. "I see you and Dylan are still together."

Maya frowned. "You two know each other?"

"We've met," Max chuckled. "Iggy, Nudge, come out here!" Iggy and Nudge came out of the kitchen and stared at their visitors.

"Iggy! Nudge, how are you? I haven't seen you since Nicholas invited you to the premier of his latest movie." Maya hugged Iggy and kissed Nudge on the cheek. Iggy shot Max an apologetic look, and Max nodded in understanding.

"I watched all your movies last night. I'm sorry to say, I didn't know where you were until yesterday." Max looked at a wall as she spoke. "You still wear the locket?"

Fang advanced closer to her, slowly. He towered over her, his black hair falling into his eyes a little. "I keep my promises, Max." Max closed her eyes, unable to look at her childhood friend.

"And I've found someone who won't walk out on me after one fight." This time, Max looked Fang in the eye. Fang's eyes blazed.

"Maya, can you go talk to Iggy and Nudge in the kitchen? Max and I have something to discuss in private." Fang didn't even look at his fiance. The three of them quickly retreated to the kitchen.

"What do we have to talk about, Fang?" Max matched the anger in Fang's eyes. "You left, we both moved on, we both are engaged. Why dig up old memories?"

"I was insecure. I let emotion rule my actions. I loved you Max, I meant what I said. I wanted you to break up with Dylan, to come running to me." Fang opened up for the first time in five years. "I was scared, though. I left because I was scared you'd hate me for revealing that. I was scared of opening up. So I ran. I ran to Hollywood where I met Maya. She helped me make it big. I wanted her to be you. I thought she was you, when I first met her. I think, in some ways, I wanted her to be you. I still have feelings for you, Max. But I couldn't bring myself to go back to Arizona, to find out where you were. I was still scared you chose to be with Dylan.

"Max, I wanted so badly to forget you. I guess proposing to your identical twin sister wasn't the best way to do that, but I tried. I buried myself in acting. I pretended I was the character, just because they didn't know you. But I regret leaving. All the time. I wish I could've been there for you at graduation. You know, your dress really did look gorgeous.

"What I'm trying to say is, Max, will you let me be your friend again? If not your best friend, let me back into your life. You don't know how much I thought of you."

Max couldn't take it. All the emotion, the truth in Fang's words. She could see it in his eyes. She rested her head on his chest. "Best friends forever, Fang." Fang's arms wrapped around her comfortingly.

"Nick?" The two ex-best friends turned their heads to see the three friends in the room. It was Maya who spoke, her face streaked with tears. But a smile was on her face. "Max, Nick, I'm guessing, from what I heard, you two were besties. Then you met this Dylan fellow, and Fang admitted his love and ran. Nick, your heart never belonged to me, I understand that. I'm not hurt. I could tell you weren't totally into our relationship in the first place." Maya walked across the room and pressed her engagement ring into Fang's palm. Fang looked at it.

Fang looked at Max. "Max, will you let me be your boyfriend?" Max walked away from Fang and went to the cabinet where all the pictures of her and Dylan were. She stared at the most recent one, the one Fang had picked up. It had been taken after he had proposed.

"I understand," Fang said. "You're engaged, you've moved on. I can't exactly waltz in here and expect you to forget everything I've done and run into my arms." Fang was going to say more, but Max stopped Fang with a kiss. It was a quick, sweet kiss.

"Iggy, Maya, Nudge? Can you guys help me move my stuff? I think I need to get a new place, without Dylan." Iggy and Nudge cheered. Though Dylan was really nice, they never connected with him like they did Fang.

"Do I get a say in this?" Oh crap. Dylan was standing in the doorway. He had come in just as Max kissed Fang. Max walked over to him, and just like Maya did, put her engagement ring in his hand. Dylan frowned. "I don't understand. Who are these peop- Fang?" Fang nodded and Maya checked Dylan out.

"Dylan. You've been the best fiance ever, always so sweet, kind, and a gentleman. But I think, even with all that, my heart belongs with Fang. It always has, but he wasn't here. I was lost after Fang left, and you were there for me to lean on. I never meant to let our relationship get this far, but I convinced myself that you were perfect. And you are, Dyl, but you're not perfect for me. And I think Fang might be." Tears sprung to Max's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Dylan. You're a great person, and would make a wonderful husband and father, but your someone _else's _wonderful husband and the great father of _their _children." Max gave Dylan a slow, sweet kiss. She pulled away after a second, pain clearly etched in his eyes.

"I always knew I'd never be enough for you, Max," Dylan choked out. "But I tried to be, I tried so hard."

Max shook her head. "You were enough for me. You were too good for me, Dylan. I don't deserve to have such a loving man like yourself." Dylan nodded.

Max and Fang slowly left the apartment, hand in hand. Maya grabbed Dylan's hand and pulled him into a bedroom.

"What just happened?" Iggy asked. Nudge looked equally lost.

"This is the most confusing love quadrilateral _ever,_" she agreed. "But I think Max and her twin sister just broke off their engagements and switched boyfriends."

"Well. Now what?"

**_Fin. _****That was... confusing, emotional, and I don't know. It's kinda late, and my fingers hurt from turned out a bit stupider than I imagined, but what the hey. Thanks for reading. ~Hellisa**


End file.
